generationgirldollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nichelle Williams/Watson
Nichelle Williams/Watson She was marketed as being born in New York City, New York. She lives in a historic brownstone in Harlem. The house has been in her mother's family for generations. It was recently renovated. Nichelle lives in Hamilton Heights, north of City College. The home of Alexander Hamilton is nearby. Nichelle is considered bright and resourceful with a great sense of humor. Her friends say she is confident and witty. She is described as funny. Nichelle is considered a "true-blue" friend. She sticks up for her friends no matter what. She is compassionate and thoughtful. Nichelle is known for her trademark sweet-smelling Tea Rose perfume. She wears the perfume in a charm necklace given to her by her grandmother (on her mother's side) before she died. It's her favorite fragrance. She is highly intelligent and excels at anything she tries. She can be quite hard on herself and commits herself to anything she does. She is determined. Nichelle has a natural instinct for cutting to the heart of things. She's very good at board games. Nichelle is very independent, both in mind and spirit. Her hobbies include modeling and dancing. Her passions are any kind of music, especially jazz, hip-hop, big band, and bebop. Her favorite music is jazz. She also enjoys show tunes, rap, R&B, classical music, and rock n roll. She has a passion for African American history, history in general, and spending time with her family. She likes to listen to music with her friends. Nichelle lives for swing dancing. Her favorite way to chill is to paint her nails. Her coolest hangout is the dance club. Her favorite movie genre is Thriller. Her aspiration is to be a fashion model. Her career goal is to be a model. She wants to walk down a fashion runway in Paris. Despite this, she won't let modeling interfere with going to college. As much as she enjoys modeling, she doesn't believe she will be able to do it forever. Her favorite food is a turkey wrap. She also has been marketed as liking soft pretzel and mustard. According to the book series, she loves olives. According to the book series, her favorite colors are blue and purple. She says her style is chic and "stylin'". Her favorite classes are biology and dance. She also loves math. Though she likes history, it isn't her favorite subject in school. Her favorite saying is "Way cool!" Her quote for the day is "Beauty is on the eye of the beholder". Nichelle brought her fashion sense to her room. Her room is the perfect place for beauty makeovers. She loves her portable vanity because it goes where she goes. Her generation beat duty is fashion and make-up. She is contributing editor of Health and Beauty. Nichelle is also a part of Student Council. Nichelle's ideal guy is handsome, well-groomed, intelligent, athletic, and accepts her friends. Nichelle had been interested in a guy named Thomas Garie, a handsome and popular Senior at International High, throughout most of the book series, but she eventually discovered his snobbish tendencies. By the end of the series, she showed some interest in Mikel, a boy from Chicago who loves nature. Nichelle generally takes her time when it comes to romance and doesn't allow love interests to stop her life or compromise her friendships. According to the final Gen Beat chat conversation online, Nichelle decided to move from New York City. Not only did she desire to travel like her friends, but she also wanted to further develop her modeling career and learn to design fashion of her own. Nichelle's Family and Family Friends Mr. Watson/Williams-Works as a doctor in the pediatric ward at Harlem Children's Hospital. Though he works hard, he tries not to let his job interfere with his family time. He's most skeptical of Nichelle's modeling pursuits, but he supports her anyway. Grace Watson/Williams-Works as an aide to the Mayor of New York at City Hall. She grew up in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. She works to preserve New York's history-including landmarks. Nichelle usually rides the subway with her mom before and after school. Nichelle often shares everything with her mother. Mrs. Watson calls her daughter "Nikki". Nichelle's mom is allergic to cats and dogs. Her mother's favorite color was purple when she was Nichelle's age. Shawn-Nichelle's older brother, an upper-classman at International High. He's on the varsity basketball team and loves to talk on the phone. He also plays the guitar. He's more of a history buff than Nichelle, like his mother, and he tutors Barbie. He's supportive of his little sister, but he's a "tough customer" or someone who isn't easily impressed. M'Dear-Nichelle's grandmother, her father's mother. An attractive woman herself, she loves to take Nichelle to her photo-shoots across the city. She was considered beautiful when she was younger. She practically raised Nichelle and her brother Shawn. Though she's an independent woman, she loves her family. She lives near Columbia University. Niecy-Nichelle's cousin who lives in Louisiana. Nichelle writes to her as often as she can and enjoys visiting her cousin. She talks to her about everything. Generationgirl.com's Printable Items Listed Nichelle's Dance Party Favorites (from the 2000s): *Almost Doesn't Count (Brandy) *Doo Wop (Lauryn Hill) *No Scrubs (TLC) *I Try (Macy Gray) She was released in 1998. Two books entitled Secrets of the Past and Campaign Chaos by Melanie Stewart were about her personal adventures, but she was also featured in ten other books. Lines she was included in: *Generation Girl First Edition *Generation Girl Dance Party *Generation Girl My Room *Generation Girl Gear Books *Secrets of the Past *Campaign Chaos --Soratothamax (talk) 02:07, April 21, 2015 (UTC)Soratothamax Other Characters Barbie Roberts Tori Burns Chelsie Peterson Lara Morelli-Strauss Ana Suarez Mari Nakano Blaine Gordon